Rainstorm
by Angelsmile
Summary: ON HOLD! Who is it? Identiy revealed! Chap. 8 up! Please R&R!
1. First Meetings

Rainstorm  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. Just Ariel and the song in here. Please ask before taking.  
  
//inside these are thoughts// Please read and review!  
  
The rain pounded down onto the roof of Ariel's bedroom in Rivendell. A flash of lightning comes and then a huge clap of thunder follows. BOOM! The young female sat straight up in the bed, covering her pointed ears.  
  
"By the Valar! What a storm!" She got up and grabbed a robe from a chair, putting it over her cream silk nightgown. Then her ears picked up something. A baby crying? //How can that be? There hasn't been a baby in my father's house since Arwen was born. // Ariel quickly tied the robe around her and followed the cries until the stopped outside her father's study door. Ariel knocked and heard "Enter" from the other side. She pulled on the door handle and went in.  
There Ariel saw her two brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, both dripping wet, Gandalf, also wet, and her father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, the only one dry, holding a small bundle from which the cries were coming from.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ariel asked, looking from face to face. Elladan and Elrohir both opened their mouths to explain but their father cut them off.  
  
"Before anything is explained, you two," pointing to his sons, "had better go get some dry clothes on. You as well, Gandalf." The soggy trio left the room, leaving Elrond and Ariel behind. The bundle Elrond held started to cry again. The only sound in the room for a while was the rain on the roof and the baby crying.  
  
"Ada (Father), what is going on?" Elrond sighed. He knew that was coming.  
  
"To make a long story short, the twins came across Isildur's heir, whose parents were just killed. I just offered to take care of Aragorn, the babe's name, until danger passes."  
  
"Then why is Gandalf all wet?" asked Ariel. But before Elrond could answer, a voice answered for him.  
  
"Because he just arrived for a visit." Ariel turned to see Gandalf and the twins come through the door. She smiled for a minute before cringing form a sharp cry form Aragorn, still in the arms of Elrond.  
  
"Is there nothing you can do to make him quiet down, Ada?" asked Elrohir, covering his ears.  
  
"I've decided to call him Estel instead of Aragorn, just in case anyone wants him gone. And no, I can't calm him down. I've tried everything!" came the exasperated sigh from the elf lord.  
  
"Here, let me try, Ada," said Ariel, holding out her arms. Elrond gently placed the bundle in her arms, reveling the big, grey eyes of the babe.  
  
"He is about a year old, right?" asked Ariel. Three nods went around the room. The baby cried again making all in the room cringe. Ariel slowly walked over to the window, where the storm had stopped and now just rain fell gently. She held the baby, facing her, and began to sing.  
  
"The sun has gone from the shining skies,  
  
Bye, baby, bye,  
  
The dandelions have closed their eyes,  
  
Bye, baby, bye.  
  
The stars are lighting their lamps to see  
  
If babes and squirrels and birds and bees,  
  
Are sound asleep as they should be,  
  
Bye, baby, bye.  
  
The squirrel keeps warm in his furs of gray,  
  
Bye, baby, bye,  
  
'Neath feathers, birdies are tucked away,  
  
Bye, baby, bye.  
  
In yellow jackets, the bees sleep tight  
  
And cuddle close through the chilly night,  
  
My baby's snug in his cloth of white,  
  
Bye, baby, bye.  
  
The squirrel nests in a big oak tree,  
  
Bye, baby, bye,  
  
He finds a hole in the trunk, you see,  
  
Bye, baby, bye.  
  
The robin's home is a nest o'erhead,  
  
The bees, they nest in a hive instead,  
  
My baby's nest is his little bed,  
  
Bye, baby, bye."  
  
Ariel slowly bent her head to place a soft kiss on the sleeping babe's forehead. Estel's small hand had closed over Ariel's finger while she was singing. Ariel lifted her head up to see four faces staring at her. She just smiled and walked out of the room. The four left in the room heard her call softly to a servant to have a small crib be brought to her rooms.  
  
"How did she do that?" asked Elladan, speaking the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"She is most definitely her mother's daughter," said Elrond, so quietly that even the twins had a hard time hearing him. No one spoke again. All left the room, going in different directions. Elrond thought about going to bed, but then turned his feet to his oldest daughter's rooms. Slowly, he opened the door and looked inside. There was Ariel sitting in a chair and Estel was in a crib next to the chair. By her deep breathing, Elrond know that she was sleeping, although her eyes were open (all elves sleep like that). He smiled slightly and picked up a blanket, draping it over Ariel's form. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he stepped back and looked at her.  
  
//By the Valar. She looks exactly like her mother. The same blue eyes, golden hair and the same personality. But there is something about her that sets her apart. She is nothing like Arwen. Ariel loves archery and swordplay while Arwen would rather embroider. I have a feeling that she will be the one who robs me of 200 years, not the twins. // Here a small smile found it's way onto Elrond's face. //Then again, she is my daughter. As long as she is here in Middle Earth, I will always love her, even when I leave here. //  
  
Elrond's eyes grew misty as he left the room, quietly closing the door, heading for his own. When he got there, he lay down in bed and smiled before allowing deep sleep to overtake him.  
  
Had he looked outside, he would have seen the stars shining like they had no more nights on which to look over this last homely house.  
  
But, far away, a laugh came from a wizard in Isengaurd. "So, Elrond, you think you can protect Isildur's heir? I think not. I will leave him for the time being but don't underestimate me. When you least expect it, I will take the most precious thing from you, never to see them again! (evil laugh)" Saurman walked back down the stairs, smiling evilly. "One day, Elrond. One day"  
  
Well, that's it for now. Review and I may add another chapter! Thanx and God Bless! Angelsmile06 


	2. Until the Stars Fall

Until The Stars Fall  
  
AN: Hello! Sorry for the wait! Hope you like this one! Also, this is about 6 years after the first chapter. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters! I just own Ariel. //words in here are thoughts//  
  
Until The Stars Fall  
  
"Good morning, Ada," said Ariel, kissing her father on the cheek. Elrond smiled.  
  
"Good morning." They were sitting the dining hall, awaiting breakfast along with everyone else in Rivendell.  
  
"Where is Estel? I haven't seen him yet," asked Ariel, looking around the hall.  
  
"He should be coming any minute now with the twins," replied Elrond. "Ah! There they are!" Ariel looked up to see her twin brothers come through the door follwed by a slow Estel. //That's odd// thought Ariel. //Usally he runs and jumps right into my lap. I wonder what's wrong. //  
  
"Good morning, Estel," she said, cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," came a small, mumbled reply.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
//Now I know something is going on// thought Ariel. Elrond looked over to his daughter, who in turn was looking worriedly at Estel. He had to cheer him up somehow.  
  
"Estel today is the day that you get to go out hunting with Elladan and Elrohir. Are you excited?" he asked. Estel looked up from his untouched breakfast.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait!" He said this with a smile, but Ariel could tell that it was forced. Fro the rest of the breakfast, Estel was silent, pushing his food around his plate, occasionally taking a bite.  
  
"All right Estel, let's get ready to go," said Elrohir, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"O.K." said Estel, in a small voice, slowly rising and going in the direction of his room for his pack and bow and arrows.  
  
A while later, Ariel caught up with her father on his way to the courtyard. "Ada?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Do you think Estel is feeling alright? He seemed so tried and weak at breakfast." Elrond nodded.  
  
"I noticed that as well. I am now having second thoughts about letting him go with the Elladan and Elrohir." His voice sounded worried. Both elves looked up to see Elladan coming down the corridor towards them.  
  
"Have you seen Estel?" he asked. "We're waiting for him down in the courtyard."  
  
"Have you checked his room?" asked Ariel. Elladan shook his head. //By the Valar! Why doesn't my brother use his head for once! // thought Ariel. "I'll go and get him. You two go on."  
  
As her father and brother walked down the corridor, Ariel walked silently towards Estel's room. Gently knocking on the door, Ariel heard a shuffle of small feet moving from one end of the room to the other.  
  
"Estel? Are you coming? Everyone is waiting" When no answer came, Ariel went in and looked around the room. //That's odd. Where is he?//  
  
"I'm coming," came a small voice form the bathing room. Then Ariel's keen ears picked up the sound of someone being sick.  
  
"Estel? Are you alright, sweetheart?" She pushed on the door to the bathing room to see Estel hunched over a small pot, empting his stomach. Ariel walked quickly over to him, her dress swishing of the floor, kneeled next to him, gently rubbing his back in small circles. When he was finished. Ariel took a cloth, dampened it with warm water and pulled Estel onto her lap. While wiping his face off, Ariel scolded him gently.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick? If you had gone out, you may have gotten worse."  
  
"I know. Sorry," whispered Estel, leaning into Ariel's embrace. Ariel scooped him up in the arms and carried him to his bed.  
  
"You are most definitely staying home today."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts. Selene?" A maid came to the door. This was Ariel's maid and one of her best friends.  
  
"Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Please go and tell my father that Estel is sick and will not be going with my brothers today. Also go to the herb room and get me the herbs that settle the stomach and lower fevers."  
  
"Yes, my lady," said Selene, curtsying and leaving.  
  
"Now let's get you back into bed," said Ariel, turning back to Estel. He tried to help her with changing his clothes, but he just felt so tired. Ariel had just gotten him into his bedclothes and tucked into bed when Elrond came through the door, followed by Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Estel, why didn't you tell anyone you didn't feel well," asked Elrond worriedly. Estel just looked at him, tiredly, and closed his eyes, sighing as Ariel placed a cool cloth on his forehead.  
  
"I didn't want you to think that I was too weak to go with the twins."  
  
"Shh. That doesn't matter. Just close your eyes now and try to rest," said Elladan, gently stroking the child's dark hair.  
  
"My lady?" Ariel turned to see Selene standing in the doorway with a bundle of herbs in her hands.  
  
"Thank you, Selene." Ariel got up from the bed, took the herbs and started making a tea out of them. Elrond looked up to Ariel and smiled slowly.  
  
"Here, let me do that," he said getting up to walk toward her. "Elladan. Elrohir. Will you two go get some more blankets and wood for the fireplace, please?" Both the twins left.  
  
A little while later, Estel let out a groan and turned over on his side, causing the cloth, now dry, to fall off. Ariel left her father to pick up the cloth, re-wet it and place it back on Estel's forehead.  
  
"Ariel? I feel warm," moaned Estel.  
  
"Shh.. I know, sweetheart. Just lie still and rest," said Ariel, as she smoothed dark hair out of the small child's eyes. Estel then opened one eye and sniffed the air.  
  
"Is Ada making his tea again?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. Ariel let out a small giggle.  
  
"Yes. It will make you feel better," said Elrond, a small smile on his face has he poured part of the warm tea into a cup. As he was walking toward the bed, Elladan walked in with Elrohir, each carrying wood and blankets. Not looking where they were going, both ran into to Elrond, causing all three to go down in a heap. Wood, blankets and tea were everywhere. Estel let out a small laugh, and then Ariel joined him. Soon everyone was laughing. They finally had everything cleaned up, a nice fire going on the hearth and soon Elrond was trying to get Estel to drink his tea.  
  
"Come now, Estel. This will settle your stomach and lower your fever."  
  
"But Ada," whined Estel, "It tastes bad." Ariel looked up from the blanket she was folding. Seeing Estel dodging Elrond with the cup made her smile.  
  
"Estel, when you drink your tea, how about I rock you and help you sleep?"  
  
"Alright," came the reply.  
  
Estel obediently drank the tea, making faces of disgust all the while. Elladan and Elrohir were tending to the fire and Elrond was putting away his supplies when Ariel walked over to Estel. He held up his arms, which Ariel took, lifted him to her and sat back down onto the bed. She wrapped him in blankets and slowly started to rock him back and forth in her arms. Then she started humming a lullaby tune that her mother had sung to her many years ago.  
  
Elrond and the twins looked at each other with the same look of knowledge on their faces. All nodded and silently started to leave the room. Elrond looked once more to his daughter and adopted son. He smiled gently and closed the door.  
  
"Ariel?" asked Estel, almost near sleep.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Ariel looked down at the small child she held in her arms.  
  
"Never, Estel. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I didn't tell you that I was sick. I thought that you would be mad." Ariel held the boy even closer to her.  
  
"Estel, I could never be mad at you. I love you, little one."  
  
"I love you too, Ariel," said Estel, relaxing against her chest, hearing Ariel's constant and comforting heartbeat, sighing contently. Slowly lowering her head, Ariel placed a gentle kiss on the small boy's head.  
  
"Sleep now, Estel."  
  
"Will you stay with me?" asked Estel, holding off a yawn.  
  
"I will stay with you until the stars fall from the sky."  
  
"Does that mean forever?"  
  
"Yes. Forever, my young Estel. Forever."  
  
AN: Hope you all liked it! I have another chap. already to go, all I need are reviews! So hurry up and review already!!!! Also, for all of those who don't know, Ada means "daddy" or "dad" in elfish. God Bless! 


	3. Gone

Gone  
  
A.N.- Hello! Sorry about the wait! Hope you all like this chapter because there are many more to come! Also, this chapter is set 2 years after the previous one so that means that Estel is now 9 years old.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any thing! Just Ariel. No money is being made by the writing of this story.  
  
"Ariel! Wake up! Ariel!" yelled Estel, running down the hallway towards Ariel's room. He threw open the door and jumped onto the bed yelling, "Ariel!" But then he noticed that Ariel was not in her bed! "Ariel?" Estel walked towards the bathing room and knocked on the door. It opened to revel an empty room. There was no evidence that Ariel had taken a bath, like she did every morning. Estel then panicked and ran towards his Ada's room. Bounding in, he ran to the bedside and started shaking his Ada.  
  
"Ada! Ada!" Elrond didn't respond for a minute, but then his eyes came into focus and blinked. Elrond sat up and looked quizzically down at his adopted son.  
  
"Estel, calm down. What's wrong?" "Ariel is gone! She's gone!" Estel yelled, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Alright, calm down. Let's go see if she went for a walk or something," said Elrond, getting up from bed. He got dressed, took Estel by the hand and started walking the hallways of Rivendell. After asking a few servants, who hadn't seen her, Elrond had a sinking feeling in his heart that his Ariel was gone.  
  
"Ada!" Elrond turned to see Elladan and Elrohir running towards him with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Ariel hasn't been at the archery range," said Elrohir.  
  
"And she hasn't been at the battle grounds either," replied his twin. Two perfect tears came out of Estel's eyes has he stood next to his Ada.  
  
"She's gone, isn't she?" Elrond bent down and pulled his smallest son to him.  
  
"No, she's not gone. We'll find her." Estel just cried harder into Elrond's shoulder. Elrond couldn't bear to see his son cry like that.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, go and get Glorfindel and make up some search parties. I want them armed and horsed and ready to go by noon! And send messengers to Mirkwood and all the other realms. Check the stables as well."  
  
"Yes, Ada!" The twins were off like rockets. Elrond looked down at Estel. His head was down and he sniffed every few seconds.  
  
"Estel, look at me." Estel looked up. //Are those tears in Ada's eyes? //  
  
"I need to go and try to contact Galadriel, alright? I need you to try and think of what might have happened. Ok?" Estel nodded gently. Elrond hugged him once more and then walked toward his study. He gently closed the door and sat down at his desk. Laying his head down upon his arms, the Lord of Rivendell wept for the loss of his oldest daughter.  
  
Estel stood where his was for a few minutes before walking slowly towards Ariel's room, where he had always found comfort. He lay down on the bed, cuddling into the blankets and then letting the dam break. Sobs racked his body as he sobbed for a long time, before slowing down and thinking back to when Ariel had comforted him only a few days before. He clutched the necklace around his neck as he remembered.  
  
**Flashback**  
Estel sat straight up in bed, sweat on his face and his breathing irregular. //I am too old to have nightmares! I am too old! // Just then, images of his nightmare came back to him. Estel then jumped out of his bed and ran to his door. Slowly he opened the door and glanced up and down the hallway. // Good. No one is up. // Estel walked into the hallway and started heading toward Elrond's room, then stopped. //Ada had a long day. He won't want to see me. // He then thought about going to one of the twins. //No, they just came back from a trip and looked tired. Who to go to? Ariel maybe? // Estel then headed towards Ariel' room.  
  
Slowly opening the door, he peaked inside. He could see a form in the bed, the sheets going up and down as the elf princess breathed. Estel closed the door and took a few steps toward the bed, then stopped. //What if she sends me away? //  
  
"Estel? What's wrong?" Poor Estel jumped about 7 feet in the air. He looked to the bed to see Ariel sitting up in her bed, a stray piece of hair falling across her eyes.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Estel asked, meekly.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Ariel, swinging her legs out of bed and nodding. "Are you alright?" Estel just looked down at his feet and mumbled,  
  
"I had a nightmare. If you want me to go, I will."  
  
"No, I don't want you go," Ariel said, gently. "Come here." She held out her arms, which Estel practically jumped into. Tightening her grip on him, Ariel gently rocked the boy and smoothed his hair.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" she asked.  
  
"Ok," said Estel quietly. "I was running with orcs chasing me. I kept on running and yelling for help, but none came. Then you appeared and started hitting all those orcs with your arrows. I yelled out to you. You turned and smiled at me. Then.." Estel stopped and drew in a shaky breath. "Then an orc arrow his you and another and another. Then you fell and your eyes closed. Then I woke up." By the end of this, Estel was close to tears.  
  
"It's ok, Estel. Just let it out," said Ariel gently. That did it. Estel broke out into huge sobs. Ariel whispered soothing word to him and rubbed his back. "Shh.. Uuma dela. Amin sinome, n'gorga."  
  
"I.was.so.scared," said Estel, stuttering with the words.  
  
"Here, I want to show you something," said Ariel. She scooped Estel up in her arms (AN- she is a strong elf!) and walked over to her balcony. "Look at those two stars," said Ariel, pointing to two stars very close together.  
"Wow! Look how close they are," exclaimed Estel, whipping the remaining tears from his face.  
  
"Some call them the Brother and Sister stars."  
  
"Just like us!"  
  
"Yes. Just like us," said Ariel. Estel then buried his head into Ariel's golden hair, taking a deep breath. "What are you doing?" asked Ariel, amusement in her voice.  
  
"Smelling you," giggled Estel. "You smell good."  
  
"Really? What do I smell like?" Estel took another deep breath.  
  
"Like green apples." Ariel put Estel down and had him look at her.  
  
"I was going to wait until your birthday to give this to you, but I think this is as good as a time as any. Stay here." Ariel went back into her room. She was back in a minute with a small box in her hands. "Here. Go ahead, open it." Estel took the box and tore off the cover. Inside were two necklaces, each in the shape of a half of the sun. One had "Estel" engraves on it and the other had "Ariel". "Turn them over. There's something on the back," urged Ariel. Estel turned the necklaces over and saw writing on the back. "Can you read it?" asked Ariel.  
  
"`As constant as the stars above` that's on yours, `Always know that you are loved` Wow! Thanks Ariel!" Estel latched himself onto Ariel's neck and hugged her for all he was worth.  
  
"You're welcome. Here I'll put it on you." Ariel clasped a necklace around Estel's neck and did the same to hers. "Now, if you ever, ever need me, just hold this necklace and I'll be there ok? And see? When you hook them together, they form the sun!"  
  
"Alright," said Estel, holding his necklace close to his heart. Ariel hugged the boy tight.  
  
"Ok. Let's get you back to bed." Ariel smiled as she saw Estel's face when she said that. "How would you like to stay with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Estel ran to the bed and was under the covers in record time. Ariel stifled a giggle and got into the bed with him. Estel snuggled into Ariel's arms and sighed. He fell asleep to Ariel stroking his hair and singing, "As constant as the stars above. Always know that you are loved."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I need you now Ariel," said Estel, gripping his necklace and looking up at the stars. "Where are you?" Laying his head back down, he fell asleep, his face still wet with tears.  
  
~Down in Isengaurd~  
  
"Today is the day, Elrond! Today is the day!" came a deep, evil sounding voice. ~Evil laughter~  
  
AN- there it is! All done. I have many more ready, just review. Lyss? Could you try to get other people to review? Thax!  
  
Oh ya.  
  
Uuma dela means Don't worry  
  
Amin sinome, n'gorga means I am here, do not be afraid. 


	4. Another Time, Another Place

A.N.- Hello! Sorry it's been so long. Here's another chapter! I have many more typed, just need more reviews! *Hint Hint* Also, this takes place many years later, on Earth. Here you go! Disclaimer- Again, I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. But I do own Addie, Jess, John, Carrie and others.  
  
Another Time, Another Place  
  
"Adelina, wake up! You're going to be late!" Adelina Hanson, or Addie to others, rolled over in her bed and groaned.  
  
"I'm up already!" //Man, can't Jess let me sleep in for once? // Addie thought while getting dressed in flare jeans and a teal-colored t-shirt. Running a brush through her waist length brown hair, Addie stopped for a second. Lookin in the mirror she saw a 17-year old, gray eyed, girl, a perfect student who had no friends.  
  
//Sheesh, I need to get a new hobby. // Addie then bounded out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jessica and John where having breakfast. Addie called them Jess and John instead of Mom and Dad because they really weren't her parents. They had found her in a basket on their front stoop years ago. She was only a few days old. There was no note, just a necklace and a ring in the basket. Jess had given these to Addie when she was old enough and she hasn't let them out of her sight since.  
  
"Good morning," said Addie cheerfully. She only got a mumbled reply. //Typical// Jessica set a plate of eggs and toast in front of Addie and she set at if with a will.  
  
"Come on, Adelina. You're going to be late," exclaimed Jessica, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Alright, keep your pants on. School doesn't start for a half an hour. It only takes me five minutes to get there!" Jess stared at Addie for a minute before giving up and stomping off, mumbling about the laundry and ungrateful girls. Gulping down the rest of her juice, Addie grabbed her backpack and left the house with out a backward glance.  
  
Soon enough, the school came in sight. //Gosh, I can't wait until I am out of here. Just one more year. // thought Addie as she walked through the halls. As she walked, she got the usual bombardment of remarks for her fellow classmates.  
  
"Hey there! What's up UGLY?"  
  
"Everyone, shield your eyes! Here comes Addie!"  
  
"Strait-A, Addie. All she ever does is study!" Addie just ignored them, like she had for years, and kept walking and soon reached her first class. English. Being the first one in the room, she was always prepared. Today it was a book by Janet Oke. Addie was so wrapped up in her book that she didn't notice another girl enter the room. It was Carrie, a peppy, blond cheerleader who hated Addie with a vengeance for no other reason other that she had no friends. Reaching over, Carrie grabbed the book, flipping the pages.  
  
"Whatcha readin'?" Addie jumped from her seat, staring right at Carrie.  
  
"None of your business," she said through clenched teeth. Just then, Mr. Miller, the teacher, entered the room. Immediately, Carrie put on a fake smile and handed the book back to Addie saying,  
  
"Here you go. Hope it didn't get dirty when you dropped it." Addie just grabbed the boot and went back to her seat. //Thank heaven I don't have her in any of my classes. //  
  
The rest of the day went on as usual. Going from class to class, getting yelled at, the usual. //Normal day// thought Addie.  
  
Finally, it was time to leave. //Finally! I don't think I could have lasted another minute in there! // Taking out her book from earlier, Addie started her walk back "home". She had just finished the book when she was walking through a crosswalk. Ironically, Carrie and her own group of friends were right in front of her. Addie looked up when the screams stared.  
  
There was car headed straight for them and it wasn't stopping! The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. Everyone ran, but for some reason, Carrie wouldn't (or couldn't) move!  
  
"Move thine butt!" yelled Addie. Carrie didn't even flinch. Addie, not knowing what she was doing, ran farther out into the crosswalk and pushed Carrie out of the way! Looking up for a split second, Addie saw the red car and then she felt herself rolling along the ground, pain racing through her body. The last thing she remembered was gripping her necklace and then. Blackness. 


	5. Balconies Are Evil!

Here's another chapter! Please review! Thanks to The Zephyr for reading my chapters, it really helped me to hear that you liked them. 20 pages people! And that's in 12-point font, single spaced! You guys had better review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in here, only Addie/Adelina.  
  
Balconies Are Evil  
  
Addie woke up to sunlight beaming down on her eyelids. //Man, what happened? // She opened her eyes. Glancing around, she saw that she was in a forest! //What?! Wait! Car, Carrie, being hit. Oh my gosh!// Addie quickly sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head throbbed and she was sure a few her ribs were broken. Putting a hand to her forehead, she felt something sticky. Pulling back her hand, she saw that it was covered in blood! //Oh. My. Gosh. Well, it could've been worse.// Addie then cocked her head to one side, sure that she heard something. //A..horse?//  
  
Sure enough, within a minute, a large white horse came into the clearing. Bu Addie's eyes weren't on the horse but on its rider. //Long blonde hair, tall, and least to say, HANDSOME! // Standing, Addie had to grab onto a nearby tree to stay that way. Immediately, the man, or something, pulled out a bow and had strung an arrow before Addie could blink.  
  
"Who are you? What is your business in Rivendell?" he demanded. Addie couldn't answer even is she wanted to. The world was spinning in front of her eyes. The stranger noticed this and was off his horse and running towards her in an instant. Addie only saw one last thing before she blacked out, this guy had pointed ears! //Oh man! //  
  
Addie stirred slightly. Sunlight streamed against her eyelids. //Man, not again! // Turning her head, she felt a soft material. //I'm in bed. // Addie sighed. //Wait! In BED?!// She quickly opened her eyes and sat straight up.  
  
"Slow down, little one. You are in no condition to be up," said a deep, soothing voice. Addie turned her head to see a blonde haired man next to her bed. It was the same man that she was earlier.  
  
"Dear Lord! Where am I?" Addie asked.  
  
"You are in Rievndell. I brought you here yesterday. You had a nasty cut on your head." he started, but Addie interrupted.  
  
"Rivendell?! No way!" she shouted. The man next to her winced.  
  
"Maybe I should go get Lord Elrond," he said leaving the room.  
  
//Holy toleto! I am in Rivendell! How is that possible?// thought Addie. All of a sudden, a strong, yet gentle, hand was placed on her shoulder. Addie jumped and screamed, rolling off the bed and onto the hard floor. The figure came halfway around the bed. Addie looked up to see a dark haired male staring at her with a worried look on his fair features.  
  
"Calm down, I won't hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, right! I don't think so," shouted Addie. Looking down and seeing that she was still dressed in her old clothes, she rand as hard as she could out of the door. Turning down various corridors, passing people along the way. Hearing others following her only made her go faster.  
  
Suddenly, she was on a balcony! There was no way out! Turning, Addie saw a whole group of people standing behind her. Addie turned back to look over the balcony. //It's at least 30 feet down. Easy. // One of the people then spoke.  
  
"Please, milady. Don't jump. Please." This is when Addie got a good look at his ears. They were pointed. Everyone's were pointed! "Please milady," the elf pleaded, extending his hand. There was something in his voice that Addie thought she could trust. Ever so slowly, she extended her own hand and was about to take it, when she noticed out of the corned of her eye, another elf creeping towards her.  
  
"I don't think so!" Addie took back her hand and leaped over the balcony. All the elves ran to the edge of the balcony, their faces expressing surprise. Addie just smirked and maneuvered to land the drop. She finally made it down, still smirking. //I am SO glad I taught myself gymnastics! // Noticing other elves coming toward her, Addie took off running again. She was doing just fine until, BAM! She ran right into someone and landed flat on her butt.  
  
"Ouch!" Looking up, she saw the same blonde elf that was in her room earlier.  
  
"Milady, will you now stop and calm down?," he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Alright, I'll come," said Addie, grasping his hand and silently gasping at its softness. //Then again, he is an elf. //  
  
Addie followed the elf through many corridors, often wanting to stop and gaze at the beautiful tapestries that were hung through out them. Many minutes later, the elf leading Addie opened a door and stepped in. Addie followed. Once inside, she could hardly keep her mouth together.  
  
In the room, there were BOOKS! So many of them! //This could keep me busy for a while! // thought Addie. Glancing around the room, she saw another elf was there. This elf was the same one who had scared Addie out of her shoes. Only when he turned to her, did she know whom he was. //Oh, man! That's Lord Elrond! I'm cooked! //  
  
"Now that you are not running around, we may be able to find who you are. I am Lord Elrond. The elf with you is Lord Glorfindel. Now, Aier, please tell us who you are." Addie took a deep breath.  
  
"My name is Addie. My home is in Plymouth, Minnesota. Part of the United States of America." Elrond's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Minn..e ..sota? I have never heard of these names before." Addie sighed.  
  
"Well, that's because they're on Earth, not Middle-Earth. I'm from another world."  
  
"You say your name is Addie? Is that short for something?" Addie looked over to Glorfindel.  
  
"Yes, it is. My full name is Adelina Joy Hanson. But no one calls me Adelina, only Jessica and John."  
  
"Who are Jessica and John? Are they friends of yours?" questioned Elrond.  
  
"No, they are my adoptive parents. I don't have any friends." Both elves looked to each other.  
  
"Adoptive parents? You mean you are an orphan?" Addie just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Call me what you like. Orphan, artist, poet, singer, songwriter; I'll answer to them all."  
  
"Really?" questioned Elrond. "Well, now, tell us, what is your world like?"  
  
"Well, it's dark and dreary. People tease others because they aren't perfect. Brothers fight for land and money and other reasons that are too stupid to mention. You can't talk to another person without hearing about someone being murdered, a child being kidnapped or a lady be assaulted or raped. It's hard to live there. I survive by keeping in the shadows and not talking to anyone."  
  
"You keep to yourself? How do you ever live?" asked Elrond.  
  
"I don't know, I just do. And I've been doing so for 17 years now, so I must be doing something right." Both elves' eyes grew at this last comment.  
  
"You're only 17?" exclaimed Glorfindel.  
  
"Yeah. I know I look older. No idea why people think that." Addie bowed her head as Elrond looked over to Glofindel. Giving him a confused look, he only got another one in return.  
  
"Well, Glofindel, could you please lead Lady Addie to her rooms?"  
  
"Of course, my lord," a bowing Glofindel said. He turned to Addie. "Come." After thanking Elrond, Addie followed Glorfindel down the hallways. After arriving, he told her when dinner was and left. Addie then got a good look at her rooms.  
  
The bed was in the center of the room, with silk sheet and a golden canopy. A wardrobe stood to the left a bit and Addie could tell that it was hand carved. Statues were scattered all around the room, their expressions soft and calm. A vanity was on the right and she could see a whole array of perfume bottles and many jewelry chests. //This is so beautiful! Better than I could have ever imagined! //  
  
"My lady?" came a voice from the door. Addie nearly jumped through the roof. She turned to see a beautiful lady elf standing there. Addie put a hand over her heart, trying to stop it's pounding.  
  
"Joseph's Cookies! I know you elves don't make much noise, but my word! You sure do know how to scare 10 years out of a person!" The elf lady hid a smile behind a delicate hand.  
  
"Well, anyway. My name is Selene and Lord Elrond sent me to be your maidservant, Lady Addie."  
  
"Okay, first off, please don't call me Lady, Addie will do just fine. And second, you don't have to be my servant. You can just be a helper and a friend, if you want," said Addie.  
  
"That's alright with me La.. Addie," said Selene. "If you go through that door to your left, you will find a bathing room. A bath has already been drawn. If you throw your clothes out the door, I'll take them to get cleaned."  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Addie. "But what will I wear instead?" Selene wavered the question with a shake of her head.  
  
"Don't worry, Lord Elrond has it all arranged."  
  
"All right, but don't expect me to be out for a while," said Addie, walking through the door Selene had showed her.  
  
Inside she found a deep bath filled with steaming water. Smiling, Addie stripped down, threw her clothes out side the door and stepped into the tub. The water stung against her body for a minute, before becoming very calming and able to bear. Addie sat there for about 15 minutes, not doing anything. Not wanting to move. Looking to her right, she found a small jar filled with some kind of substance. Based on its consistency, she judged that is was shampoo. Pouring a good amount in her hand, Addie massaged it all throughout her hair. Inhaling deeply, Addie noted the smell of the shampoo.  
  
//Mmmmm. Green apple. How nice. // Dunking her head under the water, she proceeded to wash herself and then finally stepped out of the tub. Locating a robe, she put it on, tied it and left the room.  
  
Looking around her room, Addie was suprised to not find Selene there. Looking to the bed, she was a beautiful dress laid out. //Dress? // It was a light blue color, had a modest neckline and long sleeves that would cling to her upper arms, then flare out to her wrists. //There is no way that I am wearing that! No way, no how! //  
  
Noticing a pair of undergarments next to the dress, Addie put them on under the robe and then sat down on the bed. And just waited. It was only a few minutes later when Selene came back in. She looked from the dress, to Addie and then back to the dress again.  
  
"Addie? Why haven't you gotten dressed yet? Dinner starts in an hour!" Addie looked at Selene like she was crazy.  
  
"You have got to be kidding! I am not wearing a dress, let alone, THAT dress! It looks like on for a princess!" Selene looked down for a second.  
  
"It once was a princess' dress."  
  
"What?!" asked Addie. Selene looked back up.  
  
"There's no time to tell that story now, maybe later. But only if you wear this dress!" Addie debated with herself until her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with."  
  
"You have to close your eyes until I say so too." Addie glanced over to Selene.  
  
"You are really pushing it, ya know?" Selene nodded and Addie closed her eyes. The robe was taken off, and then a soft material floated over her body. After feeling some ties being tied in the back, Addie felt Selene lead her to a seat and had her sat down. Addie didn't know what Selene was doing with her hair, but it felt pretty good.  
  
"O.k. Open your eyes." Addie opened her eyes. Looking into a mirror, she saw a pretty young lady staring back at her. The dress looked stunning on her, hugging all of her curves (which were already evident, although she was only 17). Her hair was pulled back into a few braids, with silver ribbons strung through them. The rest of her hair hung down her back, shining like a star.  
  
"This is SO NOT me!" said Addie. Selene came up next to her, handing a pair of blue, low-heeled shoes.  
  
"Of course it is. Now, lets go." Grabbing Addie's hand, Selene led her through a winding maze of corridors. Finally they stopped at a pair of doors. "Here we are." Selene said, and the next minute, she was gone. //Stupid elf quickness. // thought Addie. Gently pushing on the doors in front of her, Addie walked in.  
  
Only when she entered, did she realize that everyone in the room was staring at her. The music had stopped as well as the dancing. //Good heaven.// Feeling a strong hand on her shoulder, Addie looked up to see Glofindel standing next to her. She took his offered arm and allowed her to lead her to Elrond's table, at his right hand to be exact. As Glorfindel, helped her into a chair, Elrond turned to her.  
  
"Good evening, Addie. How do you fare?"  
  
"Very well, thank you." Elrond smiled and then ordered for dinner to begin. Addie picked up something from her plate and put it in her mouth, her eyes widening at the taste. //My word, this is delicious! I don't know what it is, but it's good! //  
  
After a while, dinner was over and it was time for more dancing. Addie felt so out of place, just standing there. //If I leave, maybe no on e will notice. // As she slipped away, she didn't notice two extremely blue eyes following her.  
  
Addie walked for a while before finding herself in a garden. //Wow! This is beautiful! //  
  
"My lady? Are you alright?" came a voice form behind her. Addie jumped slightly and spun around. She saw an elf that made her mind go haywire. //Oh my God! Legolas! Way cuter here than in that first movie! //  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
"No, it's not your fault, Prince Legolas," said Addie, curtsying.  
  
"Please, just call me Legolas. You are Lady Addie, correct?"  
  
"Yes, but please just call me Addie." Both turned their heads toward s the main house upon hearing music start up.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Legolas, extending his hand.  
  
"Sure, of course. It would not be polite to refuse the offer of a prince," said Addie, taking his hand. She could hardly keep from shaking when he put his hand on her waist. Catching her other hand, Legolas led Addie all around the garden. While they danced, Addie could hardly keep eye contact with him. Luckily, she song was a long one, giving Addie enough time to tell Legolas about herself and her world. Only when the music stopped, did Addie notice how tired she was.  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe that I will retire now."  
  
"Please, allow me to escort you to your rooms," he said. Addie shook her head, a few braids flying about her face.  
  
"No, that's alright. Good night, Legolas and thank you for the dance."  
  
"You're most welcome." Then Legolas leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Good night." He then left, leaving Addie standing there, her mouth wide open.  
  
Well, there you go! Hope you all like it! Have a great day! God Bless! -Angelsmile06 


	6. Story Time

A.N.- Hello people! Sorry that this chapter is so short! Hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer-I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. But I DO own Addie and Selene.  
  
Shout outs: Zephyr-Thanx so much for encouraging me to do this. You know how much you have helped me. : )  
  
Jo-March95- Thanx for that kind compliment. It was really sweet. I'll think about your offer, my email is down right now. If you look back, I fixed my mistakes. Thanx for pointing them out.  
  
Bobo SB- You're welcome. And right back at you. Every little one counts!  
  
Here you guys go! Enjoy!  
  
Story time  
  
Addie walked in a daze into her room. Selene was already there. Seeing Addie's face, she grew worried.  
  
"Addie, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Addie just down on the bed, her eyes still wide.  
  
"Legolas kissed me on the cheek." Selene's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you jesting? Prince Legolas?" Addie nodded. "Well, aren't you lucky? Let's get you ready for bed." Selene handed her a nightgown.  
  
"You still have to tell me that story though," said Addie, slipping out of her dress and into the nightgown. Looking down at herself, Addie noticed that not much of her was covered by the nightgown. The material was almost see-through, while lace covered the necessary areas. //My gosh! I hope no one comes in and sees me!//  
  
Bouncing once more on to the bed, Addie motioned for Selene to join her. Sitting behind Addie, Selene told the story of Ariel while taking the ribbons out of Addie's hair and brushing it smooth. After about an hour, Selene got to the end of the story.  
  
"It was many years ago when the Princess disappeared. No trace of her was ever found. Not Mirkwood, Lorien, Gondor, anywhere. Lord Elrond was in such a state, all of us worried that he may die of a broken heart. He came very close too. But Estel was the one that took her disappearance the hardest. He didn't eat or sleep for days. He could be found curled up in Ariel's bed, crying. It was horrible."  
  
"Did you know her?" asked Addie, closing her eyes to the feel of the brush. Selene didn't answer for a minute. Addie only felt her plaiting her hair. Finally, she did speak.  
  
"Yes, I did. I was her servant and friend as well. These are her rooms." Selene closed her own eyes, tears pricking them. Addie turned around.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" Selene nodded. Placing a hand on Selene's shoulder, Addie gently squeezed, giving the comfort she could to her new friend. "What was she like?"  
  
"She was kind and generous. Yet she could be stern if need be. She was also very protective of her little sister, Arwen." Addie interrupted.  
  
"Wait. Sister? Arwen!? That means she would be Elrond's oldest daughter!" Selene nodded, noticing her mistake. She had thought that Addie might have made the connection by now.  
  
"Yes, maybe I should have told you that sooner."  
  
"Ya think?" asked Ariel. //This wasn't in the first movie! Oh Dear Lordy!//  
  
"She also practically raised Estel, whom was very close to her," added Selene. Motioning Addie to lay back, she tucked the covers around her and turned to leave.  
  
"Just one more question," said Addie.  
  
"Yes?" Selene turned from her place near the door.  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"The Princess'? Ariel. Didn't I tell you?" Addie sat up again.  
  
"No, you didn't. Interesting name." Selene nodded.  
  
"That is what everybody thought, but it seemed to suit her. Her name means Lioness. That means she is strong and protective of those around her, and yet she is gentle to those who mean the most to her." Addie frowned.  
  
"If Lord Elrond is so distressed over loosing his daughter, why did he give me her room?" Selene shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know. I mean, if he thought that a resemblance was between you two was evident, I fear for his eyesight." Noticing Addie's expression, Selene quickly continued. "I mean that you two don't look like each other, not that you're ugly or anything. It's just that Ariel had golden hair, had blue eyes and was taller, being an elf and all." Addie nodded.  
  
"And I bet she carried around her an air of grace and wisdom," said Addie, with a hint of sarcasm. Selene nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, she resembled her mother and grandmother in many ways. Now, you had better get some sleep. Lord Elrond, after you left, told me that you are invited to a secret council tomorrow." Tucking Addie in again, Selene silently left the room, closing the door softly behind her. //I am going to THE council? This had better be interesting.//  
  
After about an hour of tossing and turning, Addie finally got fed up, and got out of bed. Walking out to her own balcony, Addie sighed. //This city is so beautiful. Peter Jackson was not even close in the movie.// Ever so slowly; a warm breeze blew against Addie's face. She thought that she heard voices on it, but the next, she didn't. Looking up to the stars, Addie gripped her necklace.  
  
"As constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved." Addie shook her head. //Where is that come from?// Shrugging her shoulders, Addie went back to bed and fell asleep, dreaming of her old home.  
  
Little did Addie know, many people heard her when she spoke on the balcony. Most importantly, 5 people. 4 elves and one human. They all turned towards the balcony and listened. By the time Addie went back in, one was sitting down and the rest were almost falling over. All of their faces had the look of surprise on them. One whispered the name all were thinking of.  
  
"Ariel."  
  
**Addie's dream**  
  
Carrie walked up to the stand and took a deep breath.  
  
"I never really cared for Addie. She was always studying and reading a book. But when she pushed me out of the way when the car was coming, I thought, "Wow. Even though I treated her so badly, she still would risk her life for mine." I thought she was going to be ok. Ya know, a few broken ribs, maybe a broken leg. But I never thought that she would DIE. Now I'll never have the chance to thank her for saving me, or that I'm sorry. That I'm sorry for all the rumors I've spread about her, the things I said to her face and the things I didn't. And I'll never be able to say, I admire you. I mean, here I am, a cheerleader, with the perfect boyfriend and everything, and I feel as though I'm missing something. But Addie helped me find that. I needed a friend. Not just any friend, a loyal friend. One that wouldn't stab you in the back or something like that. Addie, if you can hear me, I would really like it if I could call you my friend. But I know it's to late. Thank you and rest in peace. I found this in Addie's notebook. It's a poem about being a teenager. I think she would like it if I read it to you." Taking another deep breath, Carrie began. "I am an angel  
  
I am a dream  
  
I am love  
  
I am a need  
  
I am intelligence  
  
I am a kiss  
  
I am hope  
  
I am a wish  
  
I am a wonder  
  
I am faith  
  
I am a miracle  
  
I am strength  
  
I am a mountain  
  
I am the sea  
  
I am beautiful  
  
I am me"  
  
Turning, Carrie faced another person. "I hope you liked it. Here is a copy." She placed a piece of paper in the person's hands. "Goodbye." Carrie whispered before moving away. When she moved, it could be seen whom she was talking to. It was ADDIE! She was lying in a casket, her eyes closed.  
  
**End dream** Addie woke up breathing hard. Wiping the cold sweat off her face, she glanced around the room. Looking outside, she guessed that is was about 1 or 2 in the morning. Remembering her dream, Addie lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes.  
  
//I'm dead? I can't believe it. No way. Now I can never get home. // Tears ran down her face. //I can't get home. I can't get home. // It took about 45 minutes for Addie to fall back asleep. As the moonlight streamed through the balcony, tearstains could be seen on Addie's cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Here you go! Please read and review! Thanx, and God Bless! Angelsmile06 


	7. The Council

Hello people! This is one of my better chapters, I think. Hope you all like it! Jennifer, yes I did write that poem in "Story Time", it's all right for asking.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Ariel and Addie though, please ask before using.  
  
The Council  
  
The next day found Addie sitting next to Legolas at Elrond's secret council. After all were present, Elrond stood up.  
  
//Here he goes. // thought Addie as she tuned out. After seeing the first movie about three times, she could almost repeat Elrond's speech word for word.  
  
"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." This brought Addie back to reality. She was a short person come forward and place a gold ring on the pedestal and then sit back down, with a sigh of relief. Addie looked to the ring.  
  
//Take me..I will get you home. // Addie shook her head at the Ring's voice. That is when one person spoke up.  
  
"It is a gift." Addie looked over to the man.  
  
//Boromir. Wow, talk about hot! // Addie shook her head again. //Wait! Where did that come from? // After about two minutes, Addie got really bored of listening to Boromir just ramble on and on. Finally, she could take no more.  
  
"For heaven's sake," she said, standing up. Everyone looked at her and Boromir had a look of surprise on his face. "You will never be able to use it! It would corrupt you even before you got near Gondor!" Boromir walked over to Addie and picked up her left hand. Glancing at the ring on her finger, he looked back to her.  
  
"What would a young, MARRIED girl know of this?" Addie grabbed back her hand. Taking off her ring, she held it up for him to see.  
  
"First off, I'm NOT married. This is a promise ring. I have made a vow to remain a virgin until I am married, and this ring binds me to that vow. Second, although I am only 17 years old, I happen to know a lot! Looks can be deceiving, Lord Boromir. I suggest that you get your eyes adjusted before you open your big mouth again!" With that, Addie sat back down and slipped her ring back on. Everyone just stared at her.  
  
//Elrond looks about ready to fall out of his seat! // Addie thought, trying to hold back a smile. Boromir just stood there for a second before another man spoke up.  
  
"She is right. We cannot yield it. It answers to Sauron alone." Addie looked to the speaker.  
  
//Hellooo Aragorn! Nice catch Arwen! // Boromir turned to him.  
  
"And what would a mere ranger know of this?" Next to Addie, Legolas stood up. Addie smiled.  
  
//Smart elf vs. dumb human. Round 1. *Ding*//  
  
"This in no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked in disbelief to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," replied Legolas.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas," said Aragorn, an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," said Boromir, before sitting back down. Gandalf looked around the circle.  
  
"They are right! It cannot be used! The ring must be destroyed!" Silence hung around the circle.  
  
//Oh man! This is where Gimli tries to destroy the Ring! I can't let that happen! // thought Addie.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Addie looked to the dwarf, Gimli. As he grabbed an ax and raised it above the Ring, Addie stood and stepped toward him.  
  
"Lord Gimli! No!" she shouted. But she was too late. Gimli brought down the ax. It shattered and blew both Addie and Gimli back. Gimli landed on the floor, but Addie wasn't so lucky. The back of her head collided with the corner of her chair, causing another cut on her head, this one covered by her hair. She was unconscious in seconds.  
  
Legolas caught Addie soon after she was knocked out. Gently lifting her head, he felt something warm and sticky on his hand. Pulling his hand out of her hair, everyone could see that it was covered in blood. The entire circle held their breath as Elrond ran over to her and started checking her over.  
  
"She will be alright," he said. Everyone started breathing again. "Legolas, will you please bring her to her rooms? The council will resume when I am finished for tending to her." Small talk went around the group as Addie was taken away.  
  
But as she left, Aragorn noticed a glittering object on the ground near to where Addie has fallen. Picking it up he saw it was a necklace.  
  
//It's inscribed with something. // he thought as he fingered the jewelry. //One side has Ariel, and on the other.// Aragorn openly gasped when he read it. Everyone looked to him. Not noticing anyone, Aragorn took off running towards Addie's room.  
  
Elrond had just finished wrapping Addie's head with a bandage when Aragorn burst into the room. Luckily for both of them, Legolas had already left. Elrond looked up to his adoptive son.  
  
"Aragorn! What's going on? No need to barge in here like that!"  
  
"Elrond, look at this!" Aragorn exclaimed as he shoved the necklace in Elrond's face. After examineing it, Elrond's eyes grew. He looked from the necklace to Addie and then back again. Surprise was clear on his face.  
  
"Could it be?" Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I'm almost positive." Elrond looked to Addie.  
  
"Let's leave both necklaces here. Maybe she'll figure it out." Aragorn nodded and took off his own necklace. Elrond laid both on a table, near the bed and both quietly left the room. The council was resumed and the Fellowship of The Ring was formed.  
  
//My Lord! How many times am I going to wake up with a head ache// thought Addie. Opening her eyes, she saw that is was much later in the day, now night. //Wow! I must have hit my head pretty hard. // Putting a hand to her neck, Addie felt for her necklace. But it wasn't there! //Oh no! Where is it?! I can't loose that! // Franticly looking around, snapping her head in different directions, despite her headache; Addie started to panic.  
  
Upon looking to the table beside the bed, Addie started to breathe normally again. Picking up her necklace, she noticed another one next to it. //I don't have two necklaces. Wonder where that came from. // Picking up the other necklace, Addie brought it closer for her to read. //One side says "Estel". Hmmm, that means, "hope" in elfish. // Addie flipped it over. //Now it says, "Always know that you are loved" Wow. Hey, it looks like my necklace and this one go together! // Addie brought the two charms closer together. Just as they were going to touch, Addie thought of something. //Wasn't Aragorn's name Estel when he was young? // Shrugging her shoulders, Addie joined the two necklaces together.  
  
A bright light filled the room. Wind blew savagely all around Addie as she screamed. Everyone in Rivendell jumped to their feet at her scream. Most elves covered their ears as well.  
  
When the light and wind were gone, Addie Hanson had disappeared! But there was still a figure on the bed! The figure fell back on the sheets, a pale hand hanging off the bed. A golden object could be seen glittering in the moonlight on one of the hand's fingers.  
  
Cliffhanger!!! I am sooo evil!! Just review and you'll find out what happed to Addie and who is in the bed. Just a question, who thinks that Addie, or who ever is there, should join the Fellowship? Just put your thoughts in your review. Thanx soo much! God Bless! -Angelsmile06 


	8. Rememberance

Hi everybody! Hope you all are ok and are not sick with a cold or the flu. Sorry about the wait. I would have updated sooner, but I fell down the stairs in my house and dislocated my knee yesterday, so I haven't really been able to do many things. Although, I was able to go to school. Well, anyway. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any LOTR characters, locations, etc. I do own Addie and Ariel.  
  
//inside here are thoughts//  
  
Remembrance  
  
Selene ran as fast as she could towards Addie's room, followed closely by Elrond, the twins, Arwen and Aragorn. Throwing open the door, Selene paled at the sight of the still figure on the bed. Running over to the bed, she stopped. It wasn't Addie in the bed or at least the Addie she knew.  
  
"Addie?" she whispered. The figure opened her eyes.  
  
"Selene? What happened?" asked Addie, sitting up. Focusing her eyes, she noticed the rest of the group staring at her. "What? What's wrong?" Addie asked. "I'm sorry I screamed but." Addie noticed Arwen about ready to faint. With speed that astonished even her, Addie was out of the bed and next to Arwen in an instant.  
  
"Are you okay?" Arwen only nodded mutely.  
  
"Addie.." said Elrond. Addie looked to him, only to see him staring at her, the words gone from his lips.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face or what?" Moving towards the mirror on the other side of the room, the entire group held their breath. As soon as she reached it, Addie noticed what they were all staring at.  
  
"Oh. My. Lord." Addie placed her hands to her mouth. "What HAPPENED to me?!" She no longer had limp, brown hair but full, shiny GOLDEN hair. She skin was now flawless and seemed to glow. But the biggest surprise of all was that her ears were now pointed! //The necklaces! // Addie sprinted over to the bed and picked up the now conjoined necklaces. Slowly she ran her fingers over the engraving on them both, her brow set in concentration, as if trying to remember something. Aragorn walked over then and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you remember, Ariel?" Addie's grip on the necklaces tightened. Slowly she turned to face Aragorn. Tears glistened in her eyes. Reaching one hand up, she slowly traced Aragorn's face.  
  
"As constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved." Addie nodded. "Yes, I remember.Estel." Aragorn swept Ariel into a huge hug as tears ran down his own face. (AN-just wanted to let you know that I will be calling her Ariel now.) When he finally let her go, the twins, Arwen and Selene al took his place. Finally, Ariel turned towards Elrond.  
  
"Ada!" Ariel ran right into Elrond's embrace.  
  
"Ariel, my Ariel!" he said, holding her tightly, as he too wept. //Oh Elbereth! Thank you!//  
  
Slowly, Ariel moved out of ht hug and stood tall, Arwen then spoke up.  
  
"Shouldn't we have a grand feast to celebrate Ariel's return?" Everyone turned to Elrond. A smile was on his face.  
  
"Of course! I'll get servants on it right away!" By now the sun had just risen and not many elves were up yet, but that was soon to change.  
  
-Almost dinner time-  
  
"All I've heard all day is elves talking about you, sister," said Arwen. She was sitting on Ariel's bed, waiting for her sister to get done with her bath. Ariel's head then poked through the door, her golden hair still wet.  
  
"I believe it. By the way Ada announced it, you would think that Saruman was defeated or something!" Arwen smiled as Ariel's head went back in. A second later, she came out with a white robe about her shoulders, about ready to tie it, still totally naked underneath.  
  
Just then Selene came in followed by Legolas! Ariel shrieked and ran behind a screen that had been set up by the door. Legolas spun around, his ear tips red.  
  
"My most sincere apologies, princess." He quickly left the room. Ariel poked her head around the screen.  
  
"Is he gone?" Her sister and friend nodded. Stepping back into the room, it could be seen that her ears were even redder than Legolas'. Ariel glared over at Arwen and Selene, who both had smiles on their faces.  
  
"Not a word, you hear me?" she asked, wagging a finger at both of them. Both nodded, but the smiles never left their faces.  
  
"Better get you ready for tonight," said Selene, heading towards the wardrobe. Arwen clapped her hands and almost squealed.  
  
//Oh boy.// thought Ariel. Noticing Selene picking out a gown, Ariel stepped in. "Selene, I have my own gown. I'll go get it on then you can do my hair." Selene nodded and Ariel went to go get dressed.  
  
Over two hours later, Ariel was ready. As she turned towards the mirror, Arwen and Selene held their breath. They had let Ariel's hair dry into ringlets, then they piled it up on to her head, creating a golden halo, a few curls touching her face. Ariel wore a full-length cloak over her gown, completely hiding it from view.  
  
"Please can we see your gown? Please?" begged Arwen. Ariel smiled.  
  
"No. I won't let anyone see it until later." Turning her head this way and that, Ariel liked what she saw. "I do believe I'm ready."  
  
"Not yet," said a deep voice. The trio turned to see Elrond in the room, holding a medium-sized box in his hands. Sensing that the father and daughter needed some time alone, Selene grabbed Arwen's hand.  
  
"Come on, Arwen. I'll help you get ready." Both left the room, leaving Elrond and Ariel alone. Elrond looked over to his oldest daughter.  
  
"You look just like your mother." Ariel smiled gently. "These were hers. She left them for you." Ariel walked towards her father as he set the box down. As he opened it, Ariel gasped. Inside was a circlet of silver set with pears and rubies lay on black velvet. Along with it, lay a necklace of mithril wrought with diamonds.  
  
"Ada," whispered Ariel, tears in her eyes. Elrond picked up the necklace and placed it on her neck. After he clasped it, she inspected it closely. At least twenty diamonds were in it, all twinkiling. Elrond then picked up the circlet. Gently stooping, Ariel smiled as her father placed it on her head. Only then did she notice that a tear-shaped pearl would sit against her forehead, accenting her eyes.  
  
"Now, you are ready," said Elrond. Pulling her into a hug he whispered, "Thank the Valar you are back. I will see you later. And I also hope to see that gown you are wearing too." Releasing her, he quietly left the room. Looking back to the door, he thought //Welcome home.//  
  
A few minutes later, Ariel left her room. Remembering the way to the dining hall perfectly, she stopped outside the two doors. She ever so slightly loosened the tie on her cape so that when she walked in she could slip right out of it.  
  
//Here we go. Boy, keep your eyes inside your head and your mouths off the floor, because here I come!// She then pushed on the doors and glided into the packed hall.  
  
OOOOO CLIFFHANGER! Just had to do that! What will happen? What is she wearing? Find out next time! Please read and review! The more I get, the faster I update! God Bless! Angelsmile06 


End file.
